


Club Xecto

by AllTheFeelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeelz/pseuds/AllTheFeelz
Summary: Being his last year in college, Jack's best friend and roommate conviences him to let his hair down and enjoy a night of letting loose before returning to his farm boy lifestyle. They head to a respected club on pride night in the hopes to score Jack a handsome hunk.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Club Xecto

Even outside the stone building a rhythmic thumping permeates their bodies. The freshly chilled night air spreads goosebumps around the bare skin of his arms as Jack shakily removes the ID from his wallet. The deer in headlights expression causes suspicion among the bouncers, but to no avail. They wrap a multicolored tag around their wrists, handing back their IDs. The duo quietly ascends the winding staircase. This whole experience was so new to Jack, it was a bit daunting. A farm boy didn't get much time to go drinking, let alone clubbing. His time at college opened a whole slew of doors, introduced for the most part by one roommate.

"Why would you act like that!" Vincent finally snaps once out of earshot.

"I'm just nervous, didn't mean to act weird." He reaches for the back of his neck, rubbing the skin with the rough of his palm.

"Jeez, this is why you have to relax. Did you even drink when you turned 21?" Jack simply stares at the ground, gripping his neck a bit harder. The brunet lets out a frustrated sigh. "Thank God you have me. Come on, you're letting loose tonight." He graciously opens the door, allowing his friend to pass into the world of strobes, beats, and drinks. Although the sun had set, the place was still sparse. That, at least to Jack, was relieving.

Vincent yanks Jack to the nearby bar. The bottles lining the back wall seemed endless. A large variety of shapes and colors, few he recognized. A peppy woman stands patiently behind the bar, eyeing them while she waits. Jack glances at Vincent, clearly overwhelmed by the selection. With a quick nod of his head the brunet faces the lady, giving a slight smirk.

"Two Blue Hawaiians, please." Jack stares mesmerized as she fluidly wedges two bottles in each hand, free pouring the liquor into an ice-filled cup. Jack swallows a clump of nerves as she keeps pouring, finally stopping at the halfway mark. Topped with sprite and served with a cherry, the drink looks beautiful. A sweet blue color to match the taste.

Jack was surprised. Although he could still sense the bitterness of the alcohol, it wasn't bad. The two sip their drinks, contently watching strangers work the nearby dancefloor. Jack hadn't even noticed his drink was downed until the familiar sound of faulty suction caught his attention. They ordered two more, clinking the glass rims.

"Cheers!" Vincent yells before downing the drink. Jack merely watches as his friend chugs the concoction. He stares down his own drink, getting the overwhelming sense of needing to follow suit. He brings the chill glass to his lips, being to slurp down the somehow sweeter drink. By the time the blond finishes Vincent has already paid their tab. Vincent leads them to the dance floor. Only a few groups occupy the space, leaving them plenty of room to shake around. It was easy for Vincent to ease up, Jack however... It was like a dad joke coming to life and attempting to walk. His movements were so rigid, not to mention out of date. The site caused Vincent to burst out laughing. Thankfully, Jack couldn't hear it over the roar of the music. Not that he would have noticed.

His attention strayed to the large TVs surrounding the open area. They each had the same series playing. A group of buff men pulling off articles of clothing, occasionally grabbing at thigh and groin. Fuck, it was hot. His body grows warm, the combination of alcohol and movement causing his skin to burn. Jack leans in, closing in on his ear.

"I'm sweating, can we take a break?" Although he wouldn't admit it, Vincent was grateful for the comment. He too could feel the heat kicking up in the room. The back revealed a set of stairs, leading down to a balcony and basement dance floor. They take their stop on the balcony, the cool night air becoming refreshing.

"How're you feeling?" Vincent asks. Jack looks up at the night sky, a few bright stars speckle the clear inky blackness.

"Good, actually. Thanks for taking me out, I need this."

"No problem buddy, that's why you have me!" Growing up in the calm Indiana fields lead a pretty plain childhood. Occasionally him and his friends would get rowdy, which mostly meant a large bonfire and perhaps a few broken mailboxes. Nothing too wild, however. Drinking wasn't on his radar, nor were relations. But, going on 22, he found himself longing a real party vibe. After graduating he won't have much time for moments like this, had to take them while they lasted. It takes a third drink to finally get a buzz going, he wasn't a small man. This time Jack paid the favor.

They descend the few steps that lead to the bathrooms, the third bar, and the second dance floor. The music was so loud, more so than the other rooms. A DJ stands at the back wall, lip syncing to the songs before flawlessly transitioning to another bop. The cloud of smoke forming near the station adds to the euphoria of the room. Pinks, reds, and oranges flash around, bathing the inhabitants in a bright glow.

An empty pocket calls their name. They swiftly take the spot and ease into the flow of the rhythm. Jack swings his body around, matching the more modern style Vincent emits. A favorite of Jack's plays next, prompting him to sing along, basically screaming against the loudness, to the lyrics. As the song closes Jack spots a tan man with short, brown hair. The world seems to slow and the foggy cloud lifts him from his feet. He meets the chocolate eyes, the man giving a sly smirk as he eyes him. A quick thump of his chest causes his pulse to race. God if he wasn't handsome, with a body so built he wanted to melt into those muscles.

Noticing he's gone still, Vincent pulls Jack in to do a quick checkup. Instead of answering Jack takes a hold of his arm, pulling him out of the room and back by the bar.

"What's up?" Panic twinges his voice. Seeing Jack go still, clearly flustered at something, was an odd sight. The man was always so calm, solid like a rock.

"I think I, uh... found someone." Vincent's caramel eyes widen. He didn't think his crazy plan would actually work. Jack Morrison is into someone! "Tan, short brown hair, beard..." Jack takes a deep gulp, his stomach twisting into a knot. Without another word Vincent disappears, leaving Jack feeling not just vulnerable, but now alone. God he was so fucking handsome though, he could be the devil himself and not care right now. With the burning feeling in his core he didn't care about much.

Jack nearly jumps out of his skin when his friend reappears with the devilish man. He stares dumbfounded as emotions swirl through his mind.

"Gabe." He states as he lunges out his arm. Jack's blue eyes trail to the outstretched hand. They look firm, a bit calloused, but soft and warm. He takes the invitation and with a shallow shake realizes just how firm the other's grip is.

"Jack." He manages, the strain in his voice clear. Deep, gruff chuckles vibrate through Gabe's chest. He soaked up every bit of fluster, reveling in his reactions.

"Why don't you buy a gay a drink?" The charming and playful voice matches perfectly with his face. He emits charisma, despite the stupid phrasing. The flame burning behind the beautiful brown eyes excited Jack, quickly prompting him to fill the request. He orders two more Blue Hawaiians, handing one to the other man.

"A little fruity for me, but much appreciated." He takes a gracious sip, smacking his lips when he's done. The timidness of the blond before him was hilarious to Gabe. Like seeing a giant elephant afraid of a mouse. How could a man built like him, who looks like him, not be the definition of confidence? Fuck he was hot. Thankfully, Gabe was used to making the first move.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asks before taking another sip of the drink.

"Pretty boy here's never been clubbing." Vincent fist bumps his friend's shoulder, earning him a glaring side glance.

"Wow, first time huh? Don't worry, we'll guide you." The quick wink Gabe throws at Jack causes another burning blush. Thinking about it, his entire face was getting hot. His body felt light, a strange almost dizziness in his head never felt before. Gabe's words struck him harder, the sensual undertones tickling his gut. It was driving him crazy.

"Hey, I need to take a smoke break. Be back soon~" Jack stares daggers at Vincent. Like hell he smokes. He merely brushes them off like dust on his shoulder before disappearing into the crowds. Jack carefully nurses his drink, refusing to take his lips off his straw. A feeling gnaws at him, the nagging feeling of needing to step up and speak. He takes a moment, pushing the worried through from his mind and releasing the plastic from his jaw.

"What do you do?" Gabe raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised.

"Ah, nothing much. Just got back from a tour and still looking for a job. What about you?"

"I'm in college, senior." He states with a heavy breath, his lips twitching up into a smile. "Agriculture, obviously. I'm the oldest son so I get the farm some day. You know, corn is actually really fascinating-"

Gabe listens intently at the rambling blond, nodding every so often. The way Jack smiles bright, the fiery passion that sits behind those crystal blue irises, even the way he carries himself piques Gabe's interests. He's not the type to sit through a lecture, but when the professor gives him something to look at.

"I think you'd like it there. It's quiet, and cozy. It's nice to snuggle up on the couch after a hard day and drink tea while the sound of frogs and crickets calm our aching muscles." Jack stiffens his spine. "I, uh... Sorry, I wasn't thinking about us it wa-" Gabe sets a hand on Jack's shoulder, successfully quieting the word vomit.

"Come on, let's dance."

The room upstairs was dark but Jack could tell how full the room has become. The touch of Gabe's hand on his own sends an electric zip up Jack's chest. They find a space on the dance floor. Dancers were everywhere, even on the platform that presented metal poles that few graciously occupied. Time seemed so slow, yet went by so fast. He barely realized how close they had gotten until Gabe places his hands on Jack's hips. His heart fluttered and uncontrollable flush rushes to his cheeks.

He stepped closer to the brunet, their chests now touching and Gabe's hands settling at the top of Jack's ass. Gabe smirked, finding pleasure in his effects on the blond. His hips start to sway, nearly missing the other's. He attempts to swagger the same, falling just short of in sync.

Gabe leans in close to his ear, his lips barely touching the reddened skin.

"Can I kiss you?" Jack suddenly twists his head and pulls Gabe crashing into his lips. He quickly melted into it. Jack's stomach felt as if it was being lifted, like he was falling deep down into something he wasn't quite sure of. He didn't mind, at least not now. For once he was alright with just letting things happen and not worrying about the future. They reel back, taking a moment to stare each other down like animals ready to pounce.

No more caution, no more embarrassment, and no more waiting. He sets off, pushing past the crowds of people while still managing to keep a hold on each other. Jack glances around, trying to reorient himself as the adrenaline sets in. For a moment he meets Gabe's gaze, his chest heaving with each breath and a clear eagerness in his eyes. Their destination was just down the street. There was no need for words or interruptions, just the glorious tension that drove the two wild.

Jack takes a corner, just missing the man rounding it as well. He mutters a soft sorry as they run. A bright neon sign illuminates the street, sending an excited chill up Jack's neck. Jack rushes through the front door, still holding onto Gabe like his life depended on it. He heads straight for the elevator, earning himself a proud smirk from Gabriel.

"Planned ahead?" He asks as they wait for the elevator, both of them a bit out of breath.

"Thankfully." The smile Jack flickers causes Gabe to ache. They nearly fling themselves into the empty elevator. It felt hot, steamy, suffocatingly so. Moving through the dense air felt like weights attached to Gabe's limbs. He swiftly captures Jack from behind, pulling him close to his beating chest and landing a kiss on the nape of his sweaty neck. Jack closes his eyes, a small moan catching in his throat. Gabe's free hand reaches around, groping the tightness of Jack's pants.

"G-gabe, please." He states between heated huffs. The doors slide open, neither having had heard the ding of the floor. They rush out the elevator, down the hall to the room Jack had reserved. He pulls out his wallet, hands shaking as he grabs the keycard and sliding it into the door. The moment the light turns green the door flies open, the duo rushing into the room as fast as they can.

Their lips meet again, this time hungry, practically starved. In unison they move toward the bed, groping and removing whatever they can from their bodies. Gabe couldn't help but stare at the pecs mostly exposed by the haphazardly unbuttoned shirt. They rose and fell constantly, burning with desire. Gabe finally flung the shirt off, lowering his head to the breast and toying with the soft nipple with his tongue. Before long it grew hard, not used to such treatment and Gabe rewarded it with a nip of the teeth, using his tongue to continue playing with the edge.

The body below him squirms and writhes at the feeling. It was foreign, and the feeling was driving him wild. The Latinos target switched to Jacks pants, grabbing the belt and finessing the buckle undone. He watches Jack, eyes narrowed on the blond's expression as he slowly, oh so slowly pulls the belt through the pant loops. His patience was snapping, trembling with anticipation and rage at the snails pace. Gabe could already play him like a fiddle.

"You want it so bad, my little boy scout~" The honey-dripped voice bathes of Jack, heating his skin down to his core. Jack's mind has become a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings, impulses, and he had no idea what to do with them. Gabe leans down, his lips barely missing the skin of his ear,

"Don't worry, I've got you." He finishes disassembly Jack, stripping him down to his flesh. A finger graces jacks entrance, causing a slight flinch as a reaction. "Gotta relax guapo."

Jacks jaw clenches down in an attempt to quell the pained noises as Gabe breaches the barrier. It was tight, too tight. Gabe quickly retreats, pulling his body back as well. "Is this your first time?" His icy blue eyes refuse to meet the looming figure standing over him. A sense of shame swells inside his gut. "Are you sure you want t-"

"Yes." Jack abruptly states, "Please, I want this. I want you." The sincerity in his voice touched Gabe, fueling his fire like gasoline.

Jack retrieves a small plastic bag, pulling out a container of lube. He hands it to Gabe, impressed by just how prepared he really was for this night. He quickly smears the substance onto his fingers, adding a little extra to the tip of his middle. He returns his hand, gently placing the pad of his finger against Jack's entrance. The light circles that run around his hole help him adjust to the new sensation.

Soft mewls come from Jack as the finger works on loosening him up. The invading finger sends a small pain shooting up his tailbone. Dirty thoughts that fills Jack's conscious help him relax. The wanting pressure of touch builds into a nearly feral state. The pain quickly turns to pleasure as he adjusts to the invading appendage. The paradise is quickly abrupted by a second finger, causing Jack's eyes to shoot open. The sharp bite of his lower lip stops the pained groan to escape him, but leaves a clear indent of his flat front teeth.

His fingers spread a little more with each thrust. The cycle repeats, slowly working the man into a quivering mess of mewls. By the time Gabe retrieves his fingers Jack can hardly take it, his cock wet with pre-cum and need. The sight was _delicious_ , and Gabe made sure to take in every noise, every expression, every little twitch.

Gabe reaches over to the bag Jack had gotten the lube from, pleased to find a brand-new package of condoms. He makes swift work of the box and wrapper, placing the latex securely around his cock. Jack stares nervously at it, unsure how anything that size can fit inside his body.

"Get on your knees." Gabe's voice deepens, and Jack follows without question. He can sense Gabe move closer. His hands roughly hitting his cheeks, giving a squeeze and spreading them. Even the tip entering causes pain. Jack holds a hand up to his mouth, biting on it to stifle the howl forming in his throat. He set an agonizing pace, barely moving due to just how tight the blond was. He takes deep breaths, softening his body with each exhale.

"Just like that Jackie." he whispers into the room. The pet name sends a blush to his face. He felt so powerless under Gabe's words, under his presence. He knew how to work someone, but taking someone's virginity was new and exciting for Gabe. It was tighter than he'd ever experienced, untouched by anyone but him. God he loved it.

The steady pace causes the bed beneath them to creak with each thrust. They grew harder, faster, sloppier. With the intense pressure on Gabe's cock it didn't take long for him to buck his hips before coming undone. Jack impatiently waits as he remains still, panting as the pleasure radiates through his body.

Once back to reality he pulls out, earning a mewl from the man below him. He places his hands on each side of Jack, effortlessly flipping him onto his back.

Curiously he looks up at Gabe, his face freshly flushed.

Gabe's head snakes down, dragging his tongue across Jacks sweaty skin, taking some time to suckles at his hips. Small red marks stain jacks skin when Gabe pulls away, but he could hardly care now. Gabe takes a grip of the erection, lightly pumping it with his calloused hand. He steadies it, darting his tongue out to hungrily lick the tip. Gabe's eyes flicker upward, watching the deep blue ones that stare down on him. He removes his hand, taking more into his mouth with each bob until his entire cock disappears behind those lips. The suction Jack experienced was enough to make him scream, he practically did while Gabe's mouth tugged on his groin.

He lowers a hand to Gabe's head without even realizing, the brown curls never registering to his touch. The room spun as ecstasy courses through his veins. He even started bucking his hips further into Gabe's touch as his stomach grows tight.

"Fuck, I'm close." He manages through breaths. This failed to deter Gabe as he focused his attention on the tip, sucking as hard as he could while pumping and twisting at the length. Jack grits down on his teeth, his eyes slamming shut and releasing a muffled holler as his body jolts with pleasure. His grip on the hair becomes taut as Jack cums, sending a painful spike through Gabe's skull. It loosens after a second, Gabe thankful none of his locks were pulled out.

Jack lies helplessly panting on the bed. The sweat the coats his body sparkles as the moonlight sneaks its way between the blades of the blinds. His pale skin was so flushes, a few tear streaks stained his cheeks, and a still wet drool line down his chin. "

You ok?" Gabe asks, looking up at the man still coming down from his high.

"Yeah... just tired." Gabe returns to the head of the bed, placing a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead.

"Time to rest." He snakes under the covers, helping Jack do so as well. He would be lying if Jack said he expected this. However unfamiliar he was to these types of situations, he didn't think the person would end up staying the night. "Turn on your side." Jack follows his instructions, pleased with the arm that securely wraps around his waist. Gabe was like a furnace, slowly radiating heat that helped soothe Jack's aching body. All in all he couldn't ask for a better first time. As his eyes grow heavy, the darkness slowly blurring the world, a part of him hopes it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Let me know if anyone wants to see this expanded because I do have an idea for an actual story but I'm still considering it.


End file.
